


Bliss

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has never felt happier in her entire life. Nothing fills her heart besides joy. Or well, Rose Lalonde. But when things seem terribly wrong, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good opportunity to say that, in all my fics, both Kanaya and Rose are about 17/18. You may read in my fanfiction "The human quadrant" that they lived together for several years after the reset. Thank you for the atention. Have fun reading!

  Bliss.

  The present happiness was beyond anything understable by any sentient mind, whether alternian or human.

  I, Kanaya Maryam, had been irreversibly swept away by the invisible force the human kind calls Love.

  Such feeling is beyond any 'quadrant', as I had concluded before. However, only then I felt it with pure consciousness. Perhaps even 'love' might not be the correct term, I realised. Perhaps, I dared, no term was compatible with that feeling. It could not possibly be concealed in a mere word. It was simply too much.

  With that particular feeling I made my way to the beautiful form that stood in the end of my path.

  Rose Lalonde. Her pale skin hipnotized me at each glance and every curve of her perfect self irradiated pure attraction.

  As I approached her, she seemed not to mind my presence. Her eyes were lost in some other part of the world. I touched her arm and she turned her gaze upon me.

  "Kanaya" Her tone sent a wave of ice through my whole body.

  My imagination, most likely.

  I smiled at the sight of her features, but she did not correspond.

  "Rose?" I was frightened.

  "What is it, Miss Maryam?" She seemed absolutely emotionless as she pronounced my name.

  "Why, I had hoped we could spend some time in each other's company"

  Her surprise hit me in the very depths of my heart. In fact, it made me unsure if I indeed had a heart, or simply a painful hole in my chest. After such happiness, such pain was simply unbeareable.

  "I'm sorry, I'm seeing someone else."

  Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Not after those particular events on that most particular night. I could not believe it.

  How cruel, Rose. Such sarcasm is capable of setting my soul aflame.

  "Pardon?" It was barely a whisper as it left my lips. I had no strength to speak. I had no air to breath in or out, nor had I enough consciousness to form a coherent sentence.

  "Well, I shall take my leave now" She walked away.

  She simply walked away as if I was of no specific interest to her. As if the world could be brighter without my presence. As if I were a simple shadow. A blip in time, absolutely harmless or meaningless.

  As if I had never happened in her life.

  Had I even happened in my life? I frankly could not feel a thing. I was... nothing. I simply was not.

  Drifting appart in time and space, no body, no soul, nothing that could be tangible or existent. I, Kanaya Maryam, simply could not exist.

  Trapped in that void and darkness, I felt something.

  Warmth?

  Ah, yes... I had to follow it. Follow it with all my strength.

  It pulled me.

***

  I woke up gasping.

  My eyes shot open at the slight obscurity of the room. Small pants left my lungs, still immersed in the intensity of that dream. Its memory flooded my mind in fractions of a second, releasing sharp pain into my heart until I acknowledged where I was.

  Those were, without question, not my quarters. My eyebrows raised in realisation. The warmth... I still felt it.

  It came from my waist, as if wrapped around it. I felt it in my back, and in the form of small breaths against the back of my neck. Turning around, I saw the face of a sleeping angel, who had not been disrupted the slightest. I took my time tracing the shape of her face, admiring the lengh of her beautiful light eyelashes and the balanced curve of her cheekbones. Her lips were pink and slightly parted. I was forced to cease my observation. Inside of me, a desperate relief grew. It was beyond my control to reach for those lips and press them against my own.

  I kissed her for a few seconds until I realized she had started kissing me back. The arm around my naked waist pulled me tighter into the warmth. The sense of belonging was so great that I could simply let myself be pulled in.

  With a small chuckle, Rose parted our lips, not leaving much distance between them.

  "My, what a pleasant awakening" She smiled at me and for me, with her lips and eyes. My expression must have still been of desperation, because her eyebrows came closer in concern. "Is something the matter, sweetheart?"

  At the sound of such petname, tears fell off my eyes, staining the cushion jade green. She held me closer, removing the moisture in my face with soft sweet kisses.

  "Kanaya, Kanaya what is wrong?" Her tone was of sadness.

  "I have had a moment where I was lost in my imagination and subconscious fears...."

  "A nightmare?" She blinked and held me closer. "Kanaya... tell me everything..."

  As I recovered my breath and calm, I let her know exactly how my dream occurred, being disturbed enough to refer how real and graphic my pain had been. Instead of laughing and making a remark about my foolishness, she kissed me deeply. She kissed me as if it were the first and the last time, but combined in the most loving experience one could wish for oneself. I was still beyond my senses when she smiled at me and stroke my face with the palm of her soft hand.

  "I shall never leave you. Every single kiss is a promise that I want you for as long as time is allowed to go by."

  "Rose..."

  "I love you, Kanaya Maryam."

  That instant, it was I who kissed her. I held her face between my hands and pulled it into mine, brushing and pressing my lips onto those of hers, with slow passion. It was frankly embarrassing how my mind was only focused on one thing, and even more embarrassing to know which thing that was. Which action that was. At that moment I wanted to make a promise. I wanted to seal it with my body and my being, offering myself to quench every single undisclosed desire she could ever have.

  She responded sweetly, stroking my back slowly. I blushed, realising we had both slept naked posterior to the previous night's events.

  My hands wandered along the curves of her sides, feeling her hipbones, which sticked out from her flat stomach. Her waist made a perfect S curve along it, her warm skin being silky at touch. At that moment, we had opened our pores, the heat causing us to sweat slightly at each other's caresses.

  She pressed herself against me, the hard tips of her human breasts poking mine in a way that made us both gasp and come closer, with small movements to extend the feeling. Her hands slid from my neck to my chest, one of her palms resting over my heart, the other pressing against my small breast.

  She massaged me with slow care and a mischievious smile. My breath escaped my lips in the form of pants and light whimpers, as my hands and arms rubbed her back. In a swift, though harsh, movement, I shoved away the covers above us, urging for the full contact and clean sight of the being pressing against me, legs wrapped against my waist. I rolled our bodies to lay on top of her, which seemed not to bother her. Her hand gripped my hair, pulling it slightly as I attacked her collarbones with furious passion, intertwining kisses with licks and the ocasional bite. Every time my fangs brushed her skin, she whimpered in pleasure and held my head closer.

  The heat took over my being and I went as far as to pierce her in the space between the muscle of her neck and her bone. Rather than pulling away, Rose bit her lips and moaned in painful pleasure, mumbling incomplete words I could not understand. I licked the small drop of blood that came from the hole and sighed with the crimson warmth. It was nothing like the regular troll hemospectrum. It was full of hormones, endorfines, pulling me to towards her and pulling her towards me. Sexual hormones mixed in salt and iron. With another moan, she held my left horn, causing me to curse. She had noticed the sensitivity of it.

  Rose's other hand slid down my spine, tracing it untill the very end, resting her palm in my lower back.

  With small strokes, she took hold of the roundness of my behind, pulling my hips closer.

  The burning moist contact made us sigh onto each other's mouth, yet again lost in each other's lips and tongue. It was not complicated to sync our kisses with the back and forth rocking movement that took over our bodies. Sighs, whimpers, moans. Our sounds and smells filled the room. The whispered 'Kanaya's and 'Rose's filled our ears.

  Rose's leg either clung onto my waist or spread in another wave of pleasure. I burried my face in her hair and thrusted along.

  "G-god..." she pleaded.

  As the seconds went by, I felt the explosion coming closer. We held it in until it was insane not to unleash it in a powerful orgasm that took us both to unknown places.

  I let myself fall and she held me weakly. Breathing was already a herculean effort. My eyes closed as my head rested next to hers.

  Minutes passed until Rose and I were finally capable of moving and forming a coherent line of thought.

  She turned her head to face me, a loving smile being drawn by her lips. She appeared tired, but extremely relaxed and happy. I corresponded with my own happiness.

  The comfort of Love.

  Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
